Crazyness In Technicolor
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: A pointless... Well not completely pointless... Fic about the Marauders, and how something always seems to go wrong, when Sirius is thrown in to the mix. Was originally titled something different, but it was messed up so I switched it.
1. Meet the Weirdo

Why Us? Episode One - Be Careful What You Wish For A pointless... Well not completely pointless... Fic about the Marauders, and their weird adventures while they are at Hogwarts. In this first installment of Why Us?, we find our weird little quartet on an adventure they never thought they would be on... It begins normal, but, once again, thanks to Sirius, something had to go wrong...  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except any made up people, and the plot... If you could even call it a plot. J.K. Rowling owns the books and the characters, so there. Now you can't sue me! Muwhahahaha! *cough cough*  
  
Rating: PG-13... Out of sheer stupidity  
  
Chapter One :|: I know... Isn't it lovely?  
  
Small rain drops splattered the stained glass window of the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories. IN the bed closest to the window, a large tuft of messy black hair stuck out from the top of the scarlet blankets. Next to that, some blonde, curly hair, attached to a pudgy face. Along side that, some brown, with hints of red in it. Th last bed, in which the sheets were disheveled, a pillow lay untouched. The blankets were in a heap, covering a large lump, which heaved up and down rhythmically. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. None in the dorm moved. None that was, except the lump. The lump gave a shudder, and threw the blankets off of itself. The form, now in the distinct shape of a teenage boy, stood up, brushing himself off, and picked up his wand from his bed side table. He snickered, and walked over to the other three boys, standing before them, in the center. He cleared his throat quietly, and raised his wand in the air. With a smooth, downward swishing motion, he grinned, and brought the wand down. He muttered two words under his breath, which turned out to be, "Aquillissa Waviara." As soon as the words left his mouth, two large tidal waves, one on the left, one from the right, came crashing at the three sleeping boys, hitting the one in the center last. "SIRIUS BLACK!" the messy haired boy yelled. The-boy-who-had-been-a-lump gave a sheer giggle of delight and took off at jet speed down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. The messy haired boy followed closely behind, muttering something about hexing him. Lump-boy, now known to us as Sirius Black, was sitting in a corner of the common room, knees pulled up to his chest, rocking back and forth. The messy haired boy, whom we will now know as James Potter, stopped dead in his tracks. The expression on Sirius's face was one James had never seen before. His eyes were clamped shut tight, and his mouth was contorted into an odd shape. "...Sirius? What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Sirius stopped rocking, and got up. The look on his face was now one of pure terror. He pointed at something behind James. James looked scared, and whipped around, seeing nothing. Sirius, on the other hand, went back to normal, save the goofy grin on his face. He whipped out his wand, and pointed it directly at James's back, and whispered, "Petrificus Totallus!" James went rigid, and fell face first onto the floor. "Awe, poor Prongsy!" Sirius said, a little grin upon his face. "Haven't you learned not to turn your back on me?" He gave a slight giggle, and then tucked his wand back into the waistband of his black boxers. At that exact moment in time, two people cam bustling down the staircase into the common room, and Sirius turned to face them. It was the two other boys that had been attacked by the giant wave, which Sirius had summoned. They had come from upstairs, and their wands were pointed directly at Sirius's head. The smile vanished from his face, and it was replaced by a sort of freaked-out look. "Peter... Remus... You're looking awfully superb this morning..." he began to try to reason with them, though they weren't paying any attention to him. Their gazes were focused on James, cold and rigid on the floor. Laughter was leaving their mouths at an alarming rate, one that Sirius had never heard before. Muffled noises could be heard coming from James, and Sirius had begun to feel bad for him, so he pulled his wand back out, and pointed it at James again. "Ennervate!" James came back to life, and looked at Sirius. "I ought to kill you, Padfoot..." He shook his head, smiling. "But you fixed it all back to normal, so this time I'll have to let you off." He held out his hand, and shook Sirius's. The other two, Remus and Peter, grinned at them. "We are the weirdest people in Gryffindor...." said Peter. "We are the weirdest people in Hogwarts..." said Remus. "We are the weirdest people in the world!" yelled Sirius, standing on a coffee table. Peter, James, and Remus looked at him as though he was insane. "Sirius... you're too weird." James said. Sirius nodded. "I know... Isn't it lovely?" 


	2. The Voice

Why Us? Episode One - Be Careful What You Wish For A pointless... Well not completely pointless... Fic about the Marauders, and their weird adventures while they are at Hogwarts. In this first installment of Why Us?, we find our weird little quartet on an adventure they never thought they would be on... It begins normal, but, once again, thanks to Sirius, something had to go wrong... Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except any made up people, and the plot... If you could even call it a plot. J.K. Rowling owns the books and the characters, so there. Now you can't sue me! Muwhahahaha! *cough cough* Rating: PG-13... Out of sheer stupidity Chapter Two :|: I know... Isn't it lovely? After the boys had all gone upstairs and changed into their robes, they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They wanted to eat a lot today, since they had double Potions with the Slytherins, first. Iceboat Bautzen, the Potions Master, was head of Slytherin house, and he hated Gryffindors... but above all he favored his Slytherins. They were always given the best ingredients, then the best seats, and he gave them the most help. Actually, he gave them the only help. Gryffindors were squat. Sirius sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, followed by James, who sat across from him, Remus, next to him, and Peter, next to James across from Remus. The three looked at Sirius as he piled napkins onto his plate. Remus looked as though he wanted to ask Sirius what the hell he was doing... But James seemed to be reading his mind. "Siruis..." said James, "what the hell are you doing?" Sirius just looked at him and grinned. He continued stacking the napkins. James, feeling fed up with being ignored, having already been woken up by a tidal wave of ice cold water, and then being petrified by his best friend, grabbed Sirius's arm and stopped him. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with poor Sirius?" Sirius smiled gently. "I am Sirius Orion Black. I come from Doolashintipol... The Land of the Smiling Green Suns and the Dancing Black Cows. I am collecting Napkins, our staple product and food consumption unit, to sacrifice to our god, Hefferguyofnapkinishnessstuff. Hefferguyofnapkinishnessstuff is the god of our land. He likes Napkins... especially bounty napkins. Now if you would be so kind as to let go of my arm, you could come with us to Doolashintipol, The Land of the Smiling Green Suns and the Dancing Black Cows, and skip and frolic with us through the fields of poppies..." He paused for a moment, and then put on an evil witches voice... Much like the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz. "Yessssss.... Poppies..... Poppies my dear...." He laughed evilly, and then cleared his throat. Remus and Peter were looking at him as though he was mental, which was plain to see that he was, but they seemed as though they had just realized that now. James, on the other hand, was no where to be seen. A quick glance down at the floor would show you that he was laying on it, laughing hysterically at the speech that Sirius Orion Black, disciple of Hefferguyofnapkinishnessstuff, had just given. James, however, had no idea that Sirius had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about. "James," said Sirius. "Do you have any idea that I have no idea whatsoever what any of that stuff I just said meant?" James merely blinked. "Erm... No... But okay..." ((A/N:"I do! Muwhahahaha!")) Sirius looked up at the enchanted ceiling. "Did you hear that voice, guys?" James and Remus and Peter looked at him. Remus broke the silence, by looking at James. "Alright, he's officially and completely lost it this time." "Really Remus?" Sirius grinned at him, tilting his head a bit. "Yes, I'm serious." "No," began Sirius. "I'm Sirius!" James and Peter broke out into heaps of laughing lumps, but Remus looked at Sirius. He didn't get the joke yet. "No," said Remus, "I'm pretty sure you're never serious..." Sirius looked at him, apalled. "How dare you tell me who I am and who I am not! I for one am definitely Sirius." Remus cracked up into laughter. He finally realized it was a joke. "Oh... I get it... Sirius and serious... Ha ha..." After breakfast, the boys got up and headed off to Potions. The lesson was boring... They weren't even mixing anything up. In fact, they had a substitute teacher, whose name was Professor Dumass.  
  
A/N: Meep! Until I update, have a safe and pleasant tomorrow! 


End file.
